epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DudeWithASuit/Freestyle Rap Battles With Dwassy G
This is a legit SERIES (epic rap battles of histttory) ''with Classy Dwassy G, Andrew and , and Trent builds the fence. ''Wii c Andrew and his crew. Andrew: '''So I said FUCK THAT nigga fo' stealing my money. ''Dwassy G walks up. '' '''OpTicNail: '''lol look at dis l0ser. '''Andrew: '''Nail '''OpTicNail: #:( Dwassy G: die. Andrew: '''CHALLENGE RAP BATTLE! '''Dwassy G: '''CHALLENGE ACCEPTED '''Andrew: YEY. u furst. 'Dwassy G: ' i'mma throw you in a lake you're gay and fake instead of rapping u i'd rather play CoD god damn your a dumb nimrod this will be over quick you mother focking beaner peice of shit wrap your dick in a quesadilla and SUCK MY FUCKING DICKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 'Andrew:' i am andrew0218 u r a chorus kid so i think u should sux my dick kid but i can rap very good like igly and jagaur i am coupe so i am the wikia star u winning is a veri stupid fairy tale and ur fake so u r ew like epicnail!!!! 'Dwassy G:' what smells like a poo log? yo fucking momma i got dis battul locked up like i threw it in yo momma and i already said i'm so kewl and an american your covered in communist red and armed with a can of peas to fight with i don't care if you say it's bad; cause u cun't rap go do something your good at like the clappingfap sorry to say, we don't serve gays 6/26 is the new 9/11 these days 'Andrew:' o no no dwas u doin fine b4 u ham fist attempt at terrorist line!!! i am liek jack the ripper becuz i ripper u u can call urself nail becuz u r getting screwed!! i am american too wut r u talking about i am like bill and ted cuz i showed u boy scouts! i am the best at rap while u only know how to fap fap fap fap fap fap fap fap fap fap fap fap fap in a tap!!! Who Won? Dwassy G (free ipad with vote) Andrew (lame) Dwassy: '''lol the poll said I won #1 '''Andrew: '''no some1 just voted 4 me! '''Dwassy: '''no. '''Andrew: '''yes. '''Dwassy: '''no. '''Andrew: '''yes. '''Trent: '''can y'all be quietest I'm trying to build a fence '''OpTicNail: '''lol l0ser. '''Andrew: Nail Dwassy: 'whoops! ''Dwassy throws a garage sail at Trent '''Trent: Fite me nao Dwassy: 'you saw the Andrew battle eh? '''Trent: '''yes. now my turn >:{ '''Dwassy: '! D:< '''Trent: I am Tkid115 You will never stay alive yeah, you, DudeWithASuit All you are is just a fruit that means your a gay person u dont know who your versin' Im the best rapper in the world i saw ur mums face; I hurled ur turn fgt 'Dwassy:' OMG ur gay... GAY GAY GAY now I'mma show u how we do it the dwassy G way i'm a champion i beat andrew yep you know it's true some ppl may think I lost, but they got a wrong opinion i'm bunyan, rippin' u like an onion i got bars like i'm in jail ur a fail EVEN WORSE THAN EPICNAIL u go 'Trent:' we all know nail is a fail, so thats not a clever diss ur just taking a dump on this mic, call u DudeWithAPiss i thought andrew won, so suck it dwassyG-ay ill beet you, then BE you. That means ill be admin. hooray! Yours worse than my 115 rap battles fanmade rap series u beat you. you lost. i won. clearly Now its your turn, u hoe hoe, you dont even know how to flow u go Damn, even that last part rhymed, im so good 'Dwassy:' how u gonna rap wit 0% flow doe hoe? i would have rather faced andrew again; he was a worse foe hahahahahaha you make me laugh ur rhymes don't even add up, just do the math actually hold up lmao cause you still making me laugh whatever fame your crew makes I'M TAKING HALF and i see you stealing my lines before i even go so die. game over. u don’t get another turn. hoe. Who won? Dwassy (this is good pick) Trent (no) Trent: '''wow. #classic. '''Dwassy: '''i won. '''Andrew: '''no me. '''Trent: '''Me. '''Dwassy: '''ME. '''Andrew: ME. 'OpTicNail: '''can I rap plz? '''All except OpticNail: ' Nail Category:Blog posts